Magical
by Skittles6
Summary: New chapter- 11.2.3 Ratings a precaution mostly for swearing tht MAY occur in later chapters. LL eventual RJ My continuation of BraceBridge Dinner. Read and Review plz NEW CHARACTER!
1. Default Chapter

Magical  
  
My continuation of 'The BraceBridge Dinner'.  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
"Giddy up." I said. The sleigh started to move. "The horses heard me. I speak horse language. I'm Dr. Dolittle."  
  
"Plus, I think the driver of the sleigh heard you." Luke said. He smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"I've gotta say, sleigh rides are a little much, but these horses are really beautiful."  
  
'Time to mess with Luke.' I thought.  
  
"Yes. Especially from this angle."  
  
"Not just from this angle."  
  
"No, seriously, dont back-track. The horse has got a nice butt there."  
  
"Not what I'm saying."  
  
"Nice firm heiny."  
  
"Stop talkin about the horses heiny."  
  
"The town sure looks beautiful."  
  
"Same as always."   
  
"No, it's not. It's always different this time of year. Magical."I insisted.  
  
"If you say so." he sighed.  
  
I dont know what came over me, but I took my arm and put it in the crook of Luke's elbow and I snuggled close to him. " I do say so."  
  
He looked at me and smiled. I took a deep breath and looked around town. Snow was falling and the air was crisp. 'Yep. Magic.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
"So, you hit Dean?" I asked Jess. I was downstairs, getting a late night snack. I wasn't expecting to see Jess, but he was reading infront of the fire. I would've had company, but mom was off, doing God knows what, with Luke.  
  
"You Gilmores dont believe in subtle, do ya?" he asked, not even looking up from his book.   
  
"Answer the question, Jess." I demanded.  
  
"I didn't hit him. I was fighting someone else, not him. He jumped in on his own."   
  
"He was trying to help."   
  
"No one asked for his help." he finally looked up at me.   
  
"You're a jerk." I left and went into the kitchen.  
  
"If it helps, I wasn't meaning to hit him." he said. His voice was smaller and calm. He sounded sorry.  
  
"Okay. It's- okay. I just dont want you to to hate each other." I sighed. "Do you want something to eat?"   
  
"Nah, I'm fine. What are you doing up so late anyways?"   
  
"This." I poured some Fruit Loops into a bowl.   
  
"Nice. But, isn't the princess supposed to be in bed by now. I mean, it's 12:28." he looked at his watch. I poured some milk into my bowl and returned the carton to its place in Sookie's fridge.  
  
"What do you mean, Princess?" I was confused.  
  
"The town Princess. You're very treasured around here." He was still standing there.   
  
"Get me a spoon." I pointed to a drawer and he handed me the spoon. "I know. I am treasured. Thanks."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Wanna go sit in the lobby?"   
  
"Sure." we walked into the lobby and sat on the couch, infront of the fire. I took a bite of ceral.  
  
"Why are you down here alone?" I asked.  
  
"Quiet. The fire's nice."   
  
"Yeah, it is." I took another bite of ceral and put the bowl down on the end table next to me.  
  
"So, tell me something about yourself, Princess Rory."   
  
"Um.." I thought about it. "We used to live here. Me and mom."   
  
"In the Inn?" he looked at me kinda funny.  
  
"No, in a little gardening shed by the pond." I explained.  
  
"Oh. Why?"   
  
"Cause after mom had me, she left my grandparents and she had no other place to go. So, Mia let us staythere." He looked sympathetic. "Stop. Sont feel sorry for me. Mom always made everything we did fun. Everything was an adventure." I smiled, thinking back to those days.  
  
"She sounds great. Too bad she hates me." he said.  
  
"She does not, she just-"   
  
"So tell me more. About living here."  
  
"Uh, well, over there.. " I pointed to the desk, "..is where I took my first steps and I used to play tea party with mom and Sookie here." he smiled.  
  
"It sounds like a better childhood then most people have."   
  
"Tell me about you."   
  
"Nothing to tell. "   
  
"I sensed he didn't wanna talk about it so, I let it drop. "What's your favoite movie?"   
  
We continued to talk about stuff; my life mostly. I learned that he is very touchy about his past.  
  
"Well, it's almost 2, so I'll walk you back to your room." he said.  
  
"Thanks." we walked back, silently, up to my door.  
  
"Well, you're here. I returned you." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for keeping me company."  
  
"Anytime Gilmore." he smiled and looked so adorable, that I leaned over and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Good night, Dodger." I whispered.  
  
"G'night, Princess." he whispered back and smiled.  
  
He motioned for me to go into my room and I did. I closed the door, silently got into bed and said, "What were you thinking?"  
  
Okay, well tht was it. Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Am I an embarassment to gg lovers everywhere. Let me know. Click the blue button.  
  
love-xxSkittlesxx 


	2. Luke, You're a pain in my arm

Magical   
  
Lorelai's Point of View-   
  
I passed Luke a note across the table when nobody was looking. I wrote it a few minutes ago, in the bathrrom, in black eyeliner.  
  
'Meet me in the lobby after dinner. I'm giving you 15 minutes. I expect to see the old flannel wearing Luke. And dont forget the baseball hat. He'll feel left out.   
  
Love- Lore'  
  
He looked up at me after reading the note. His eyebrows were down and kinda asking if I was serious. I shook my head and smiled.   
  
Dinner went as planned. Sookie's food was amazing. I was so happy that Rune didn't even seem to annoy me as much. After dinner, I dragged Rory up to our room.   
  
"Mom, why are you putting jeans on?" she asked. I put my comfy stretchy jeans on. I held up a green sweater and a dark blue one. Rory pointed to the blue, so I put that on too.   
  
"Are you gonna answer me?" Rory asked.  
  
I smiled at her. "It's the snow. It's snowing."   
  
"Explain please." she pulled me onto the bed.  
  
"I'm gonna walk around town with Luke. I'm hanging out with Luke."   
  
"You're insane. Mom, it's like 11 o'clock."   
  
"I know. It's the snow." I smiled and put on my shoes and coat. And as I was walking out of the door, she yelled,"Dont stay out too late, young lady!"  
  
I went down to lobby and was standing there in his usual attire. Flannel and a hat.  
  
"You're wearing flannel." I said. No one else was in the lobby but me and Luke.  
  
"Dont I always?"   
  
"You changed into flannel. Thank you."   
  
"Ask and you shall recieve." he smiled.  
  
"I prefer Flannel Luke to Business Luke. You look funky when you dress up."   
  
"I look funky?" he smiled, again.  
  
"Not bad funky, but you look better in this. It's not that you look bad dressed up, but in flannel, you look good."   
  
He put his arms around my waist and my hands were infront of me, by his chest.  
  
"You always look good." I said.   
  
"So do you." he kissed me.  
  
'LUKE! LUKE IS KISSING YOU! AND YOU'RE LIKING IT!' my brian was screaming. I couldn't get enough of Luke. He was like my oxygen. Worse, he was like my coffee.  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked.  
  
"Huh. I guess it's the snow. It's magic."   
  
"You dont believe in magic." I batted my eyes at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm standing here, with you in my arms. I definatly believe in magic now." he kissed me again, but he pulled away.  
  
"We have to stop that." Luke said.  
  
"No we dont. I wanna do that alot more." I pouted.  
  
"No. Now, why did you make me come down here?"   
  
"Awwe, Lukey doesn't wanna spend time with me? Your beautiful sweet...." I stopped. I was gonna say girlfriend. Was I luke's girlfriend?  
  
"My what? You were gonna call yourself my... girlfriend?" he smiled.  
  
"Maybe. Yes. Fine. Yes. I was gonna say girlfriend. Happy?"   
  
"Depends. Are you?" he asked, seriously. I took a step back and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Me? Happy?" I pretended to think about it. "Yeah. I'd say I'm pretty much happy."   
  
"Pretty much?"   
  
"Well, Buffy the Vampire Slayer was canceled, so I'm a little depressed. But I dont think you had anything to do with that." I smiled.  
  
"Okay, well, good. Back to the original question. Why are we down here?"   
  
" Are you suggesting we get a room? Naughty Luke."   
  
He blused. "Lorelai."  
  
"I would, but they're all filled up." I joked.  
  
"Lorelai."   
  
"And we cant go to one of our own rooms because you've got Jess and I've got Rory. Maybe if we kick them out.." I smiled a his redened face.  
  
"Lorelai. Why are we in the lobby?"   
  
"I wanted to go for a late night, winter snow walk." I said. I was expecting to do some major groveling when he said no. But he didnt. He just said,"Let me go get my coat." and he went up to get his coat. He reappeared, wearing his coat now.   
  
We left the Inn and wandered, aimlessly around Stars Hollw.We ended up at the Gazebo.   
  
"Are you cold?" he asked. We just sat down on the bench.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Luke, really, I'm okay. This coat is insulated. So I think you'll be getting cold before me." I joked.  
  
"Just makeing sure. So, how are things?" he asked.  
  
"You're so smooth Luke Danes. I dont know how you stayed single for so long." I joked again.  
  
"Lots of pining." he said. I thought he was joking too. But to no avial, a smile did not appear on his face.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Really, what?"   
  
"How long have you liked me?"   
  
"A few moments less than I've liked Rory." I smiled at him. "Yep. That little girl came into my diner, marched right up to the counter and asked for coffee. And when I told her she was too young to have coffee, she told me that I shouldn't refuse business just because of someone's age. Then she demanded to see the manager." he laughed and so did I.  
  
"My 6year old baby. Chip off the old block."   
  
"Yeah. Then, in walked this beautiful woman. 5'9", brown hair and the most goregus blue eyes I've ever seen." he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah. She was beautiful. Even while wearing a Smurfs t-shirt." he laughed again.  
  
"Hey. Rory dared me to wear it." I insisted. I was a closet Smurfs fan, though.  
  
"I bet. But, from that second, I kept falling for you even harder. I think I know everything about you."   
  
"You do. You know me as well as Rory." I said.  
  
"But everyday, you'll something new and incredible. And you'll take your coffee-to-go and walk out of my diner. And you'll give me the same smile you've been giving me for 12 years and it never fails. It always seems you leave me completely dumb founded."   
  
I couldn't believe that this was coming from Luke, the same guy (I figured) who had always hated my annoying habits.  
  
"Wow. Luke. That was amazing. I dont know what to say." I was astonished.  
  
"Well, say anything. Except, of course, 'ha ha! I was only kidding. You should've seen your face', because I dont think I could take it." he said.  
  
"I am so not gonna say that." I smiled. He asked me out for tomarrow and, of course, I said yes. So, we countinued to talk about the inn and the diner, And Jess and Rory. Things were going great. Then, I looked at my watch and realised its was a little passed 2am.  
  
"Luke, we gotta get back. If Rory wakes up and doesn't see me there, she's gonna freak." I got up from the bench.  
  
"It's okay. She's knows you're crazy." he smirked. I stole hiss hat and ran in the direction of the inn. Luke caught up to me and lunged at me. I guess that I freaked or something because next think I know, I'm landing, hard, on the ice. I fell on my left arm and even thought it hurt like hell, I couldn't stop laughing.   
  
"Lorelai? Are you okay?" Luke asked. He got down to eye level with me.  
  
"No. I hurt my arm." I said, inbetween laughs.   
  
He got down on his knees and took my left arm. He gently pulled off my glove and pulled up my sleeve.   
  
"Oh, this isn't good. It's already swelling."   
  
"Do you think it's broken?" I finally stopped laughing.   
  
"I dont know. We should probably get you to the hospital. Do you think you can walk?" he asked.  
  
"I broke my arm, Luke, not my feet."  
  
"Because you could wait here and I could bring my truck."   
  
"No, I'll walk with you. It's not a big thing." I insisted. He got up and pulled me up by my good arm. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."   
  
"I mean, it's the least you could do after knocking me over." I joked.  
  
"I am so sorry, Lorelai." he apologized.   
  
"Luke," I stopped and he looked at me. I kissed him softly and slowly. "It's not your fault." I started walking again.  
  
"Should we wake-up Rory?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, she'll wanna come. I'll get her and you go grab Jess."   
  
'Why is Jess coming?" he asked.  
  
"It's 2:30 in the morning. Do you really wanna leave Jess here, unattended?"  
  
"You're right. Stupid question."   
  
We walked back to the inn. It only took 15 minutes, but it was 15 very long minutes, where my arm was killing me. But, everytime Luke would ask if it was okay, which was about 7 million times, I would tell him that it was okay. I insisted that, because of the freezing weather, I was numb, therefore creating no pain in my arm.   
  
I know, I know. This is a bad ending. But i wasnt shure how 2 end it. Tell me if it sux, just don't be mean.  
  
w/ love Skittles 


	3. Words of Wisdom in the ER

Magical   
  
a short a/n: sorry for the funky ending but I had 2 end it sumwhere or i would have 2 write all of this on tht chapter. by the way, I wood like 2 thnk all of my beloved reviewers. I love u so much. so far, ur nice and none have made me cry. :) thnx again  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
Luke and I walked up the stairs, silently. And when we got to the top, I headed one way and he went the other. I opened the door to our room very quietly and went over to Rory's bed.   
  
I shook her with my good arm. "Ror, babe, wake up."  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" she sat up.  
  
"Uh, ya see. Damn, just get up." I kind of yelled.  
  
She looked shocked, but she got out of bed. "Put on your shoes and your coat." she did as told.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To the hospital." was all I said. I hadn't meant to be so mean to her but my arm was killing me. I went out into the hallway and Luke and Jess were coming down the hall, too.  
  
"Did you wake Rory?" Luke asked. And right on cue, Rory appeared in the hallway too.  
  
'I'm forgeting something. What is it?' I kept thinking. "Oh, shit." I said. I went back into the room and grabbed my purse. "Okay, let's go." I re-appeared.  
  
"Okay." Jess said and started walking ahead. Rory joined him and they were talking. Luke hung back and walked with me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked, for the thousandth time.  
  
"Luke, yes, I'm fine." I snapped.  
  
"Okay." he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, as equally quiet.  
  
"It's okay, your arm."   
  
"Yeah. Um, would you be able to drive my car? Not all of us will fit in the truck."   
  
"I could drive it." I handed him the keys and we kept on walking until we got to the Jeep.   
  
Jess went to get in the backseat with Rory when I said, "Actully, Jess. Could I sit back there?"   
  
He nodded and I got in the back. He was in the passenger seat and Luke started to drive.  
  
"Rory, sweetie. I'm sorry I yelled. But you have understand. My arm is killing me."   
  
"You're not making any sense. Why are we going to the hospital?" she asked.  
  
"Because, when I was with Luke tonight, he pushed me kinda and I fell and I think my arm's broken." I explained.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, I should be fine. But, I'm so, so sorry I yelled at you, sweetie." I apologized.  
  
"Completely understood." she said and it was a rather quiet drive to the hospital.  
  
"Do you need help getting out?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah." he took my hand and helped me out of the car. We walked into the Emergency room of Stars Hollow hostpital. (a/n: I know starts hollow doesn't have a hospital, but they do now.) I couldn't fill out any of the paper-work, so Luke did it for me, while Jess and Rory went to get coffee.  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
"Rory, babe. Would you go get your beautiful mommy some coffee? Cause if I dont get some soon, I'm gonna kill some one." mom said. She glanced at one of the nurses. They were annoying her to no end.  
  
"Sure mom. One coffee coming up. You want anything, Luke?" I asked.He was filling out mom's paper work.  
  
"No. I'm fine." he said, without looking up.  
  
"Come on, Jess."   
  
"I wanna stay to see if your mom really will kill that nurse." he looked at the annoying nurse too.  
  
"No. You're coming with me." I pulled him by his shirt, in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Let go of the shirt." he said.  
  
"Yes, because we all know how valiable your old Greatful Dead t-shirt is." I quipped and I let go of him.  
  
"So, why are you making me come with you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't wanna go by myself. I would get lonely and you know, the psyc-ward isn't very far from here so I might get attacked."I said.  
  
"We woulnd't want that, now would we?" he smirked.  
  
"No, we wouldn't. So, do you want anything?" I asked when we stopped infront of the junkfood machines.   
  
"I want some Skittles." he said and put some money in the machine.  
  
"I would have got it for you, ya know."   
  
"Yeah. I know. That's why I beat you to it." he smiled and took his candy out of the machine. I put my money in and hit the buttons for Twizzlers, Flamin' Hot Cheetos and gum. Then, I went over to the coffee machine and got an extra large coffee and put cream and sugar in it. Jess got a soda out of the machine and we walked back to the ER.  
  
"Hey mom. Did you find Dr. Carter yet?" I asked. It was always on of mom's dreams to meet Noah Wyle, the guy who plays Dr. Carter on 'ER'.  
  
"Nope. Looks like he's got the night off sweetie. Is that my coffee?"   
  
"Of course." I handed mom the cup. "Man, I forgot my soda."   
  
"Here." Jess handed me his cherry soda.  
  
"It's okay. I'll run back and get one." I said.  
  
"I dont wanna run back and you'll meet one of those nice, pscy-ward people you love so much if you go alone. Take my pop. It's fine." he insisted.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." I opened the soda and took a drink. It sounds crazy, but I think it tasted better than a regular soda. I smiled at Jess.  
  
'Okay, ma'am. We'll show you to a room." a nurse lady said.  
  
"Sweetie, do you wanna come in with me?" mom asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'll be back in a little while. Here, read this." I handed Jess a copy of 'the Fountianhead', I had been clutching since we left.  
  
"Gee, thanks.But I think I'd rather. commit suicide before reading this." Jess said.  
  
"Just in case you get bored." I smiled and walked back to the room with mom.  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
"So, you and uh, Jess seem to get along." I said. I sat up on the big table and Rory sat on a chair.  
  
"Yeah. He's not that bad. I went down for a snack after you left and he was down there."   
  
Uh-oh. "Really? What did you do?"   
  
"He was reading. And I had some Fruit Loops. We talked for a while. Nothing much."   
  
"Oh, well. Okay." I said. The room was filled with a deafning silence.  
  
"How exaclty did you do this?" she gestured at my arm.  
  
"Well, Luke and I were at the Gazeboo. And we were coming back to the Inn and I stole his hat and ran. He kinda scared me and I slipped and fell. Then , I had to walk all the way back to the Inn."   
  
"Aww, so cute together." she teased.  
  
"Shut-up."   
  
"Mommy and Luke." she said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You and Jess."   
  
"I don't know. There may be something with me and Jess. But, for now, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"That's right. You have a Dean. And if you dont want Dean, just let him go. Let him find someone that does."   
  
"What are you saying? That I should break-up with Dean for Jess?" she looked at me, truly puzzled.  
  
'Was I saying that?' I asked myself.  
  
"No, but if you think you do have feelings for Jess, then you have to act on them, before it's too late."   
  
"Oh. So, you acted before it was too late?" she asked.  
  
Not needing her to expand on the question or even add a name, I answered, "Yeah. I did."  
  
"But you dont like Jess." she stated.  
  
"No, I dont." I said. She knew I didnt like him and I wasnt going to lie to her, either. "But, you're always thinking of others. You have to put your own feelings first this time. Where I like him or not, is irrelavent. Do you like him?"   
  
"Yes, I do. I really do. I can have a amazing conversation with him. He's so smart and he's nice to me, too."  
  
"Then, that's all that matters sweetie. You dont have to explain yourself to me or anyone else." I said, just as a doctor entered. "And I think someone's here to see me. So, you go talk to Jess and send Luke in, please."   
  
"Thanks, mom. I love you." she kissed my cheek.  
  
"I love you too babe." and she left.  
  
"What's up, doc?" I giggled. "Sorry. I've always wanted to say that."   
  
Thnx for readin this chapeter and I'm sry it took so long to update, but I had to see if it was good enuff 4 you, my wonderful, loving readers, to read. I would like for you too give a round of applause to my accomplase who told me that it was, in fact, a great story and even gave me a few tips. When you read this, take a bow. Her name is Vona aslo known on FF.net as SassyAngel05. (You should read her stories they r awesome by the way.) When you review, make shure to thank Vona. I'll send the thnx ryte to her. Anyways- I think this A/N is long enuff, dont u? Yea, I thought so. So, hit the blue button. You're all so good at it. Thnx again 4 reading.  
  
w/ luv-  
  
xxSkittlesxx 


	4. Sleeping Beauty Gilmore Sytle

Magical  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
After leaving mom's room, I walked, slowly, back to the waiting room. I was thinking about everything she had said. I really did like Jess. And even though I loved Dean, I dont think it was a special, sparks on fourth-of-July kinda love. I realized that mom was right. Like she has always been, I need to let Dean go so he can find himself someone who will love him and not even consider liking anyone else. Even if things didnt work out between Jess and I, Dean deserves to be with someone like that and I dont think it's me anymore. I approached the two in the waiting area. Luke had his head down, in his hands and Jess was sitting on the windowsill, propped up against the wall. He was reading my book. I smiled and walked up to them.  
  
"Luke, mom wants you to go back there with her. It's the least you could do after pushing my lovely mother down." I joked.  
  
"I am so sorry, Rory. Really, I am." I guess he couldnt tell my joking manner.  
  
"It's find. I was just pulling your chain. But, mom does wanna see you. Hurry." I smiled and hugged Luke. He walked back where the rooms were.  
  
"I thought you said you'd kill yourself before reading that?" I asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah, well. I figured if you like it, I might as well give it another shot." he closed the book.  
  
"And? Did you find it to be better than last time?"  
  
"Nope. Suicide's looking good right now." he smirked.  
  
"Well, good luck with that." I yawned.  
  
"It's almost 4. You should get some sleep." he said. He went over to one of the over-sized couches that were Luke was sitting on a few minutes ago. I followed him and sat down.  
  
"Nah, I need to be awake in case mom comes or something." I yawned again. I didnt realize how tired I was.  
  
"I'll be awake and if anything happens, I'll let you know." he said.  
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Promise." I looked in his eyes and he was very sincere.  
  
"Thank you." I said.   
  
I looked at the end of the couch and then I looked at Jess' lap. And I thought, 'What the hell?' So, I laid my head down, very gently, on Jess' lap and I felt him tense up. "Jess, it's okay." I whispered. I hoped that he heard me. I guess he did because he relaxed and leaned back. He opened up 'The Fountianhead' again and read it one-handed. The other hand was on my waist and only moved from there when he had to turn the page. When he had his hand there, I felt so safe. I knew Jess was protecting me and watching out for me. And when he moved his hand, even for the split seconds it took him to turn the page, I felt at a loss. Pathetic, I know, but he replaced his hnd and all was right with the world again. I sighed happily and drifted to sleep.  
  
Lorelai's Point of View- (simultaneously as Rory's POV)  
  
I heard a knock on the door. "Come on in. The party's in here."  
  
"Lor? Good. The stupid nurse gave me the wrong room twice. Are you okay?" Luke asked me a rush of questions, all while closing the door.  
  
One wuestion at a time, Lukey-babe." I said.  
  
"OKay. The most important one. Are you okay?" he got this very concerned look on his face. It was very comforting.  
  
"Yes. I am fine."  
  
"Do you feel fine? Where's the doctor at?"   
  
"I'm sure he's pushing someone out of the X-ray room. I threw a fit because he was rude and apperntly he doesn't like my 'What's up, doc?' joke. So then I spilled my coffee on him. It was funny. I wish you could've seen it. I think I pissed him off so much, I think he's gonna get me out of here as soon as possible."   
  
"We're not leaving until everything on you is pefectly fine, or at least they do everything they can to make sure that everything on you will BE perfectly fine." he insisted. HE walked over to where I was sitting. He searched for something under the cabinents.   
  
"Uh, Lukey, what are you looking for?" I asked.  
  
"A pillow. The doctor may take a while and you should lay down." he said. "Ah-ha!" he added and triumpantly pulled a pillow out from the top cabinent.  
  
"Luke, you dont have to do this." I said.  
  
"Be quiet." he put the pillow at the head of the table. "Now, lay back." he said and he helped me to lay back. He grabbed a swivel chair and brought it over to the bed. He adjusted it so he was eye level with me.  
  
"Thank you for being there for me Luke. Just like you always have." I sighed and clsed my eyes.  
  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." he whispered and kissed me, very softly, on the lips.  
  
"I think I love you, Luke." I whispered back.  
  
"It's the drugs talking." he insisted.  
  
"I haven't gotten any drugs, yet."   
  
"Well, then it's the sleep deprivation talking."   
  
"You dont think I could love you?" my eyes shot open.  
  
"I just think that you're making this up, or that you think you need to thank me or something."   
  
"Luke,-" I tried to tell him. I really do think I love him.  
  
"No. I've pictured you telling me that you loved me. I don't want it to be in a hospital, when you're finally ready."   
  
"But, Luke-"   
  
"Lore. I love you. Rest assure, I have for a long time. I dont think waiting a while longer for you to tell me you share my feelings, is gonna be so hard. Now, go to sleep. I do love you." he smiled and gave me another kiss. But this one was filled with love. I could tell, by that one kiss, that what he had just told me, wasn't a lie. 'Luke loves me.' I said to myself and went to sleep.  
  
Yay! this chapter is done!! Yay! It's short, I know. But the next one will be longer, I promise. Now, come on hit the blue button. Stop fighting the urge and just hit the button. It'll make you feel better.  
  
w/ love-  
  
xxSkittlesxx 


	5. Wanna play 'I Spy?

Magical   
  
Sorry it took me so long to update but I had some serious writer's block and I couldnt think of anything, but rest assure, I am back and this chapter will be a good one. Promise. Please continue-  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
I'm lying here in this very uncomfortable hospital bed and all I hear is Luke screaming. I bolt up and open my eyes. The door is closed but you can hear him loud and clear.  
  
"-Lorelai has been here for an hour and a half-" has it been that long? "-She's layin in there with a broken wrist and you're sitting out here, drinking your coffee.-"  
  
"Mr. Danes, the patient-" a voice, that I'm assuming, was the doctor, started to say.  
  
"Lorelai. She has a name." he interrupted.  
  
"Lorelai, has been here for a while, I understand. But, there have been more... substantial emergencies. I'm sorry, but this is an emergeny room and people who are more ill or severly injured than others, even the ones here before them, get medical attention first. That's how it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to attend to." the voice said.  
  
"Jerk." Luke muttered, while opening the door. "Oh, you're up."   
  
"Yes, I am. Quite a show out there, Mr. Danes."   
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"   
  
"Yeah, but that's fine. Had to get up sometime. So, what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. I went outside to see if there was anyone to, ya know, help you and I saw this doctor. He was just sitting there, reading, drinkin his coffee and he could've been helping you. So, I snapped." he smiled, sheepishly.  
  
"Awe, Luke. Calm down. I'll see someone eventually." I reassured him. He sat down and I hopped back up on the table.  
  
"I know. How's the arm?"  
  
"It's fine. Well, not fine in the actul sense of fine, but I think you understand." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. So, do you want me to get you some coffee?"   
  
"No. Stay here with me. I hate being here by myself."   
  
"Okay, I'll stay." he took my good hand.  
  
"So, do you wanna play 'I Spy'?" I smiled.   
  
  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
"How many ambulances does that make?" I asked. My head was still in Jess' lap and he had one hand on my waist and the other was playing with my hair.  
  
"I lost count at 6, so I'm not quite sure."   
  
"Oh. I wonder what's taking mom and Luke so long." I sat up and looked around, bringing my head from Jess' lap. I hadn't moved for a good hour or so.   
  
"I dont know. Do you wanna go find out?"   
  
"Nah, we should stay here. Uh, Jess?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Mom, said. My mom said that if I had feelings for someone else and didn't wanna be with Dean anymore than that was okay."   
  
"Oh." he paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "Well, do you?"   
  
I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "Yes."   
  
Jess didnt say anything. He sat back for a minute, possibly the longest minute of my life, and starred straight ahead. I dont think I've ever been more scared in all my life. I had always stayed safe and did my homework and listened to my mother. But I had just put myself out there and put my heart on the line. This was it; Rory Gilmore's defining moment. Does Jess wanna be with me or not?  
  
"Okay." he finally said.  
  
"O-okay? Okay what?" I asked, extremely confused.  
  
"I dont know, we'll figure it out. Do you wanna be with Dean?" he asked.  
  
"Not anymore."   
  
"Well, you wanna be with someone else right?" he asked/  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that someone else is me?" he asked, skepticlly.  
  
"Yes. Now the question is do you wanna be with me?"   
  
"That has never been the question. From the moment I walked into your room that day, that was when I wanted to be with you. Are you sure this is what you want?"   
  
"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"   
  
"Because. I wont call you everyday and come over and have dinner with your mom. I dont live by a scheduel, I'm not able to. I've never been dependent of someone else and no person has ever been dependent on me. I'm not sure I can give you what you need."  
  
he said. This was the truth. He had laid himself out there, just like I did.  
  
"I know. You certainly aren't Dean." he looked disgusted when I said his name. "But Dean wasn't what I needed and Dean wasn't what I wanted. He was nice and polite and respectful. But, he was dumber than dirt and possive and jealous, also. And look where that got him. All I want you to do is treat me well and respect my mom. That's it. The Jess I know now, is the Jess that I need in my life."   
  
He smiled. "You need me. Someone needs me." he said, quietly.   
  
"Yes, I need you. But I cant be with you til I've broken up with Dean. I want to and I'm going to, but we cant be together til it's official. Okay?"   
  
"That's fine." he smiled and took my hand. We sat there quietly. I think we were both processing what had just happened.  
  
"Thank you." he finally said.  
  
"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.  
  
"Because you've accepted me for me."   
  
"No problem." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
There it is people, Chapter 5. Love it or hate it plz review. And include any ideas you might have. Just to keep my options open, so I dont get that awful writer's block. thnx   
  
love-  
  
xxSkittlesxx 


	6. Luke and his 'proud' hands

Magical   
  
Thnx 4 reviewing. I love u all so much, U guys reviewing means the world to me. I just had 2 tell u all tht. So, I'll stop talkin n start writing. Enjoy lovely readers!  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
"So you're telling me I have a broken wrist?" I asked the doctor that was sitting right infront of me. I had already gone to X-rays and everything and he was sitting there, holding up my transparent X-ray thingies. (a/n: if ne 1 knows wht the're called, email me plz)  
  
"Yes, that is basicly what I'm saying." he said.  
  
"Basicly?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, see there is a small possiblity that there are some bone chips in your arm still. If they are there, they'll just be floating around and they may cause slight pain. But the only other option is surgery and I usually dont reccomend it. Unless, you think that you wont be able to with-stand the pain." he explained.  
  
"But, it's just metaphor right. There might not be anything in there."I asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Gilmore. But, I had to inform you because it is hospital policy." I nodded and so did Luke. "Alrighty, well we'll get you a cast and some pain killers and you'll be ready to escape." he laughed and left the room.  
  
"He's cool and so much nicer than the other guy. I wanted to throw him outa window. Plus, he was kinda hott." I threw in the last part to see if Luke would react.  
  
"Sure, if you like the skinny, rich, doctor types." he said.  
  
"Nah. Call me old fashion, but I'd much rather have an wonderful, muscular, diner-owning type of hottie." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"Ahh, I see now. Did you just call me a hottie?" he blushed.  
  
"Yes. Come on, you know you're adorable."  
  
"Well, there's no denyin the truth."   
  
"Lukey? Come sit on the table with me." I pouted.  
  
He sighed, "Oh, alright." he hopped up onto the table and I slipped my good hand into his. My hands were so small conpared to his.  
  
"Hey Luke. You have proud hands." I said.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Cause, they're rough and that says that you work hard, all day. But they also say that they're gracious and caring, but strong when needed to be." I smiled at him. "My hand fits perfectly with yours. And it feels safe. Makes me feel safe."   
  
"It's perfect." he smiled back.  
  
The door opened. "Miss Gilmore, the nurse will wheel you to the room where you will recieve your cast." the doctor poked his head in.  
  
"I dont wanna 'be wheeled down'. I can walk, you know." I said.  
  
"Lor, dont argue. Thank you doctor." Luke said to the doctor and the nurse brought in a wheel chair. I looked at it in disgust.   
  
"I dont like wheelchairs. They make me feel worthless and helpless. I hate feeling like that." I grumbled and sat in it.  
  
"You are neither helpless nor worthless, understand?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, master." I smiled, seductivly at him.  
  
"That'd better."   
  
We walked, well, wheeled, down to the room. We entered the room and I said, "Hey, what kind of cast should I get?"   
  
"Well, let's see what the options are first. Dont get your hopes up for pink and the dont have it, okay?" he said.  
  
"Oh, okay." I sighed, hopped on another extremely uncomfotable bed and waited for a doctor to come in. A couple of silent minutes later, a doctor walked in.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore. Mr. Gilmore." the doctor said.  
  
"Actully, we're not-" Luke started to say.  
  
"So, what colors can I have?" I smiled mischeviously.   
  
"We have a range of colors. Here let me show you." he pulled in a table with a bunch of casts on it.  
  
"Wow." I said. There were lots of them. Pink, blue, grren, orange. All colors.   
  
"So, what'll it be?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. Luke?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What color do you want me to get?" I asked him.  
  
"Uh, the purple. You like purple and you got a lot of purple clothes." he said.  
  
"Okay. Purple it is." I smiled up at the doctor.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." he said and left the room.  
  
"You picked out my cast from me. Awe." I said.  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
"What's taking so long?" I was really worried.  
  
"I dont know. Maybe all the doctors had a lunch break or something." Jess said. I was walking the floor, back and forth. And Jess was sitting there, calmly, reading my book.  
  
"Jess. It's 7:30 in the morning. They cant have lunch."   
  
"Ror, you know what I meant. I'm sure everything is fine."  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"I just do." Still reading.  
  
"But how do you know?" I asked. Inflection in my voice on the word 'how'.  
  
"Because I just do, okay? Now, sit down." he stopped reading and I sat down. Just then mom and Luke came out. Mom had a pretty purple cast on and her and Luke were holding hands.  
  
"Ohh, it's so pretty." I ran over to her.  
  
"I know. Luke picked it out." she smiled. She was happy.  
  
"Awe, Uncle Luke, that's so cute." Jess, who had just joined my side, mocked.  
  
"It's just Luke, okay? And shut-up." he said.  
  
"Okay. I'm so hungry and you have to open the diner." mom said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on, I'll drive." he said.  
  
"Good because I think the drugs are kicking in. Carry me, Luke." she said, her voice fading fast.  
  
"You got the medicine not even 5 minutes ago. You just wanna be carried."   
  
"Nuh uh. Oh, okay. You caught me. So, piggy back?"  
  
He sighed, "Oh, alright. But this is a one-time thing."  
  
Mom climbed up on his back and whispered in my ear, "Or so he thinks." and smiled. Luke walked with her to the car. Jess and I followed, a few steps behind.  
  
"So, tomarrow?" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, tomarrow. I'll do it tomarrow. Well, today, actully." he knew just what I was talking about.  
  
"So, after that, I'll see you at the diner?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there. Then, maybe I could get you outa work and we could go do something."   
  
He smiled happily. "That sounds good. I like the feeling that soon, I will be able to do this, without worrying about gtting you in trouble." he kissed me. Just a small, simple little kiss, but I loved it.  
  
Okaie, I know tht chapter was short but, I have this major headache and I wanna post so u guys wont go all 'the villagers w/ the torches' on me. Plus I have to go pack. You know the drill, plz review. I'm 4ever greatful 4 it. love u guys so much!   
  
love-   
  
xxSkittlesxx 


	7. Author's Note1

Magical Author's Note  
  
I usually hate author's notes. I think tht they r dumb, but this one is nessacry. Tomarrow i m going 2 six flags, so i may not have time to finish this next chapter. But, i will work on it until humanly possible. I promise. If i finish it, then i will post, but if not i dont want you to thik tht i forgot about u or my story. So, ill try n post. I love you guys.   
  
Love-  
  
xxSkittlesxx 


	8. A top secret location and the Diner Deal

Magical  
  
hey all! I just got back from vacation. It was fun. But I missed my computer and my fic. So, I'll b updating regularly, unless some unforsaken evil comes over (aka my boyfriend.) On w/ the story.  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
We were all sitting in the car and driving home. We just passed the bookstore.   
  
"I'll drop you guys off at home. And Jess'll bring the car back later." Luke said. I looked over at Jess and he didnt even protest.   
  
"It's okay. We need food anyways. We'll just come to the diner too." mom insisted.  
  
"Okay. Hey, shouldnt you call Sookie? She's gonna be wondering where you are." I said.  
  
"Oh, shoot." mom pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Sookie.-Did I wake you up?-Oh, okay.-I have to tell you something.-Well, that's the thing, I'm in the car.-I'm not alone hanging out in the car. Rory and Luke and Jess are here, too.-I was in the hospital.-Luke beat me up.-I'm kiddin, Sook, we were kinda out on a date and I slipped and fell and I broke my wrist.-I'm okay.-I'm sure.-I dont think I'm gonna come back to the Inn today. I might send Rory later to get our stuff.-Okay, well, I'll let you go then. Bye." mom hung up just as we parked infront of Luke's. No one was there because they were all at the Inn. 'Poor Sookie. She's gotta do check out all by herself.' I thought. We all went inside and mom and I sat at the counter. Luke and Jess got all the chairs off the tables and then poured us some coffee.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke asked.  
  
"We will have two huge stacks of your amazing blueberry pancakes."  
  
"Actully, Luke, make that one stack. I have to go find Dean." I said and stood up.  
  
"Sweetie, he's at the Inn. Remember?" mom said and I sat back down.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, idea. I'll go to the Inn, break up with him, help Sookie with check-out and get our stuff." I said.  
  
"That's a lot of work for you, hun. Uh, take Jess with you just try to avoid being too flaunty with Jess around Dean, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I dont wanna have to beat him up. I got no sleep." Luke said and laughed.  
  
"It's okay. I dont want any fighting." I smiled at Luke.  
  
"So, Jess, beat it. You got more important stuff to do." Luke said.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Luke." Jess smiled, genuinly at Luke.  
  
And Luke smiled back, "No uncle, just Luke. Go."  
  
Jess and I left the diner and I realized I was still in my pajamas. So, we stopped back at my house and I ran into my room. I came out wearing my mom's Lola Goth 'Feeling a Little Bit Blah Today' long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans that were kinda big on me. I put on my pink PowerPuff Girls zippy-up hoodie as I left my room. I found Jess sitting on the couch reading mom's Cosmo magizine.  
  
"Anything you like?" I asked.  
  
He jumped. "Not really. Some of this is interesting, though."  
  
"Well, I'm ready. Let's go." I said.  
  
"But, I really wanna find out if I'm a controlling girlfriend."   
  
"Jess, Cosmo, down." he put down the magizine. "Good boy. Let's go."  
  
We left the house and jumped into the jeep, that mom insisted we take because she didnt want us carrying her stuff and dropping her new purple lacey underware in the snow. Personally, I think that she brought that up just for Luke, but hey thats me.  
  
"So, here we are." I said. It was about 8:30.   
  
"Do you want me to help you, ya know, break the news?" he asked. He didnt seem gloaty or anything.  
  
"Nah. It would be best if you just stayed in the kitchen. I'll tell Sookie." I said.  
  
"Okay." we got out of the car and walked into the Inn.   
  
"Michel, do you know where Sookie is?"  
  
"Yes. She iz in ze kitchen. Tell 'er zat I need help out here." Michel said.  
  
"As soon as I'm done, I will come back and do check out and you can leave, okay?"   
  
"Zank you." I went into the kitchen, Jess very close behind me.  
  
"Sook?" I called.  
  
"Over here, hun. Is something wrong?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, no. I'm gonna go break up with Dean, but I need Jess to stay in a secure location. You know, to avoid the punches. So, I was thinking he could holed up in here."   
  
"This is the Top Secret location. Oh, this is so fun."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go find Dean. Thanks, Sookie. Bye."  
  
"Bye, babe. Good luck." Jess said and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it." I left the kitchen in search of my soon to be ex.  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
"No uncle, just Luke. Go." Luke said and Jess and Rory were out the door.  
  
"That was awfully nice of you, Lukey."  
  
"What was?"   
  
"You letting Jess go with Rory and not giving him like a time to be back or anything. That was nice." I said.  
  
"It's not like he would have listened."   
  
"He's with Rory. She would have made him be back here 5 minutes before he was supposed to be."  
  
"I know. Okay, I did a good thing. I'm just happy he's finally with Rory, ya know. She deseves better then Dean. His stupid possiveness n jealousy, I hated him. I think that Rory will be good for Jess, too. I mean, I know you dont like him, but I think, that for the most part, he's a pretty good kid."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think. Or what I think or all of Stars Hollow, for that matter. I told Rory, at the hospital, that if she wanted to be with Jess, then she should be with him. And despite my better judgement, I think I'm starting to like Jess. A little. Maybe." I smiled.  
  
"You are a wonderful person, Lorelai. Other people would have taken Rory away from Jess and locked her up. But, you saw through Dean and Rory's relationship. You saw that she was unhappy. You encouraged her to do what she wanted to. Just like you always have." Luke stopped wiping down the counter and starred into my eyes.  
  
"I love you, Luke." I whispered quietly.  
  
"I love you, too." he leaned across the counter and kissed me.  
  
"So, have you ever done it in the diner?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet." he smiled.  
  
"Hmmm. Yet, I like that. So, you up for it?"   
  
"You have a cast and people will be here soon."  
  
"Ruin my fun." I pouted.  
  
He sighed, "Here's the deal. As soon as you get the cast off, I will close down the diner for a day. We'll shut all the blinds and do it in the diner. Okay?"   
  
"How long did the doctor say I have to keep this on for?" I gestured at my purple cast.  
  
"6 weeks."  
  
"You think you can wait that long?"   
  
"I never said we had to wait that long. I said wait to do it in the diner. There are other options. Other..locations."  
  
"Like what?" I asked, innocently.  
  
"Like my room, your room, the Inn, the sidewalk."   
  
"You're dirty, Luke. But, the sidewalk get s cold."  
  
"Fine. How 'bout the Gazebo?"  
  
"Now, you're talkin." I smiled wickedly at him and then a crowd started to trickle in.  
  
end of chapter 7. sry it took so long. I wanted to say something. I think it was pretty important, but I cant remember wht it was. It's too late. It's 1:22am n yours truely needs as much beauty sleep as she can get. So, read n review. Thnx much. Sleep well, I will.  
  
love-  
  
xxSkittlesxx 


	9. They can do that They're the Gilmore gir...

Magical  
  
Hey all! How u guys doing? Im bored so i think ill start workin on my next chapter. thnx every1 4 the AWESUM reviews. I havent recieved a bad 1 yet. So, I guess I must b doing something good w/ the story. Either tht or the ppl who hate me and my fic dont review but anyways i love the 1's tht do. As of yet no flames. so thnx!  
  
P.S. i only use 'shortcuts' when i m writin a/n's. if u dont like it, ignore it or dont read it. i hate when ppl tell me how 2 write my own author's note. i dont use it for the story so it shouldn't matter. it's MY way of writing. Get over it.  
  
Rory's Point of View-  
  
I walked into the lobby and I saw Dean with Clara.  
  
"Hey, Ror." Dean said and kissed me on the cheek. I inwardly cringed.  
  
"Hey." I said. "Uh, Clara. Why dont you go over there and bug Michel?" I said, stooping down to where Clara was.  
  
"Okay. See ya." she ran off to bug Michel.  
  
I sighed and looked at Dean. "Why do I feel like I'm not gonna wanna hear what you have to say?"  
  
"Probably because you're not." I took a deep breath, "I think we should break up. Now, before you say anything, I've given this a lot of thought. You have to admitt that we've been getting more distant. Plus, you've been very possive of me. It's like I have to check in with you everytime I do something. I dont like the way I feel around you anymore. I'm sorry, Dean."  
  
"You know what, I dont care. I love you. I'll always love you but I cant take it. You cant blame me for this because I blame you." his voice increased.  
  
"Blame whoever you want. But this is it Dean, you're no longer my boyfriend."  
  
"Fine. Take you're stupid diner-boy and go to Hell." he yelled. He went over to the front desk and pulled Clara out of the Inn.  
  
I sighed to myself. 'Well, that went great.'  
  
I went back into the kitchen and I guess I didnt notice the tears running down my face. I didnt even know I was crying, but I realized it when Jess said, "Rory? What's wrong?" he looked worried.  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"You're crying. What happened?" he asked.   
  
I put my hand up to my face and realized that I was crying. "Oh. I guess I am." I laughed half-heartly.  
  
"Yeah, but why?" Sookie asked.  
  
"What did Dean do?"   
  
"Nothing that wasn't excepted. He told me it was my fault and to go to Hell. I guess it was stupid to think we could still be friends."   
  
"No it wasn't. It wasn't your fault either." Jess said.  
  
"I dont wanna talk about it anymore. It's over. Let's just go do check out and get the hell outa here." I said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye, sweetie. Feel better." Sookie hugged me.  
  
"I'll try. See ya." Jess and I walked out of the kitchen and up to the front desk.  
  
"Michel, you can leave now. We'll take over." I said.  
  
"Oh, thank you. If I had to spend one more moment asking people if they had a great stay and then pretending to listen to them, I would kill someone. I'm exhausted. I'll be back in 2 hours" he left.  
  
"Ha. Nice guy." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah." We proceeded to do check out for the next 2hours and then we went to get our stuff out of the room upstairs.  
  
"You guys pack alot." he commented, while pulling one of my suitcases into the hallway.  
  
"I know. It's habit." I laughed.  
  
"That's reassuring. Gimme another bag. I'll take them down."   
  
"Tha's okay. I'll call Robbie to do it." I walked over to the phone and called downstairs. "Michel? Can you send Robbie up to get the bags?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, sure. Hold on." he put me on hold. "He said he'll be right up."  
  
"Thanks." I hung up. "He'll be right up." No sooner than I said that, did a 6 foot tall, blond god showed up infront of us.   
  
"Hey Rory. Long time, no see." he hugged me.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a long time." I hugged back.  
  
Jess cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah. Robbie, this is my boyfriend, Jess. Jess, this is Robbie."  
  
They shook hands. "Boyfriend? What happened to the Stock-Boy?"   
  
"Ahh. I think I've made a new friend." Jess said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Bag-boy dont like me and I can see you dont like him." he said.  
  
"Yeah. He's too stupid to be with Rory." Jess and Robbie both laughed.  
  
"Okay, hate to break-up this little friend-fest, but mom's waiting. You should come over later. Have pizza or something. Tell us all about Phoenix." I said.  
  
"Okay. I will. How bout later today. We can meet up at Luke's. Is that okay?"   
  
"Sure. Mom will be happy." he took our bags and put them in the back of the Jeep.  
  
"Thank you. What time do you get off?" I asked.  
  
"Ahh, I dont know. Ask your mom." he joked.  
  
"Does she know you're back?"   
  
"Nope. Just got back today."  
  
"K. Well, I'll have her call Michel and tell him you're off now. And meet us at Luke's when you're done getting ready."  
  
"Okay. Bye." he said. Jess and I jumped in the Jeep and headed to the diner.  
  
"So how long have you known him?" Jess asked.  
  
"Uh, I dunno, a while." we walked into the diner and sat by mom at the counter.  
  
"Mom? How long have we known Robbie?" I asked.  
  
"Robbie? Who's Robbie?" mom asked back.  
  
"You know, Robbie. He works at the Inn." I tried to refresh her memory.  
  
"Tall? Kinda God-like?" I nodded. "Yes. I remember him. I'm not sure. You were in what, seventh grade? So, 4 or 5 years."   
  
"That seems right. Hey Luke, do you remember Robbie?" I asked, looking up at Luke, who was pouring us more coffee.   
  
"Yeah. He was a tiny little thing when he first moved here. Didnt he go to Arizona or something?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah. But he's back now and he's working at the Inn."   
  
"Really? My Inn?" mom sounded surprised. I'm guessing she didnt know.  
  
"Yes, the Independence. I told him you would call Michel to get him outa work and then he could come hang out with us." I smiled. I missed Robbie. He was like a big brother to me.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna call right now." Mom got her cellphone out of her purse and dialed the Inn's number, which she knew by heart.  
  
Lorelai's Point of View-  
  
"Indepndence Inn. Michel speaking." Michel answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Michel. It's Lorelai."   
  
"Oh goody."   
  
"I can just hear the excientment in your voice." I joked. "Do me a favor and let Robbie go now."   
  
"Who is this Robbie you speak of?" he aske.d  
  
"Robbie McGuire, the new bell boy." I clearified for him.  
  
"Why would I let him go early?"   
  
"Because you like having a paycheck dont you, Michel? I'm sure you do. So, tell him he's off. Tell him to go home change and meet us at the diner. Okay?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?" he said. I could tell he hated me at that moment.  
  
"Nope, that's all. Thanks Michel. You're angel."   
  
"I hate you." and with that, he hung up.  
  
"It's so fun to be me." I smiled and put my cellphone on the counter.  
  
"Is he coming?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, after he goes home and changes. I hate seeing anyone in work clothes." Just then my phone rang. It said;  
  
'Cellular Call  
  
313-888-9878'  
  
"Ahh. I's Emily. You answer it." I shoved the phone at Luke.  
  
"Um, no." he said and went back to filling coffees.  
  
"Well, then you do it." I pushed the cellphone at Rory.  
  
"Mom." Rory whined. I gave her my pattented pout. "Fine. Hello? Grandma, it's Rory. Uh, mom? She's in the bathroom. I'll have her call you when she gets out." And Rory hung up.  
  
"Did you just hang up on your Grandmother?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Uh, kinda?"   
  
"Kinda? Rory; that's mean. I love you kiddo." I smiled at her.  
  
"I know. But you do have to call her back." she pointed out.  
  
"I hate you." I said and turned back to my coffee.  
  
"What happened to the love?"  
  
"Well, it got lost after you told me to call her back." I took a sip of coffee. "Refill Lukey, please." I held my cup up.   
  
"Already? Geez, that's disgusting." he filled up the cup.  
  
"Awe, thanks Luke. It's nice to know that the ones you love are repulsed by you." I smiled, lovingly at him.  
  
"No problem. Drink up. You have to call your mother." he smiled an walked away.  
  
"You're truly evil." I said and drank some more coffee before calling back my mother. I sighed, took out my phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Lorelai." she answered.  
  
"Thank you for stating my name, mom. You called?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Where are you? I stopped by your room and no one was there. I checked again and still no one. It's almost 12 noon."   
  
"I have a watch, but thank you. I think I should tell you in person. Can we talk later?" I asked.  
  
"Like when?"   
  
"How about me and Rory come over for dinner. I know its Saturday but I think we can make an exception, right?"   
  
"Of course. That would be wonderful. I'll see you two at 6?" she asked happily.  
  
"Sure. 6 it is, bye." I hung up and set the phone down on the counter.  
  
"We're having dinner at 6 with your grandparents. Be ready."   
  
"Mom, ugh. Okay. 6 o'clock." Rory said.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Luke. He was propped up against the cupboard and his eyes were laughing at me.  
  
"You have to go to your parents." he said and cracked a smile.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he nodded. "Well, prepare to kneel over in laughter. Your coming with us." I smiled angelicly at him and took a sip of coffee. He looked stunned. Jess busted up. I dont know if he was laughing because Luke had to go with us or because of Luke's face but I was prepared to do something about it.   
  
Instead, Rory jumped to my side. "Laugh now, Jessie, you will also be dining with the Gilmores tonight."   
  
"You are so my daughter." I put an arm around her and drank some more coffee.  
  
"You cant do that." Jess said.  
  
"They can do that. They're our Gilmore girls." Luke smiled at Jess, who returned the smile and both looked in our direction.  
  
Phew! Finally i m done. Not tht writin this fic is horrible, i just seriously coukld NOT get through this chapter. IIt took my a while to post this but I promise the next chapter will up sooner. U HAVE MY WORD! okie well read n review plz. I'll love u for ever.  
  
Love-  
  
Skittles 


	10. Creepy Dean

Magical  
  
Hey thnx 4 all of the reviews. I love this fic. But this whole chapter is Rory's POV. Need to establish, um, things that need to be established. :) LOL.  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
"It's 1:30. Where is he?" Mom asked.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way, He'll be here." I reassured her.  
  
The bell over the door chimed and in walked Robbie. Mom dropped her burger and went over to Robbie.  
  
"Kiddo!" he picked up mom and spun her around while hugging her.   
  
"Ah, I missed you, Lorelai." he put her down and I knew I was next.  
  
"Come here and gimme a hug, Ice." he said and picked me up, mimicking his previous actions with mom.  
  
"We missed you, too." mom said.  
  
"Yeah. Come eat." I added. He came up to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Luke. What's going on?" he shook Luke's hand.  
  
"Nothing. Same old stuff." he sat down at the counter. Mom and I did also.  
  
"Really? I hear you're datin' Lorelai." he said.  
  
"How did you know?" Luke asked baffeled.  
  
"Miss Patty stopped me on my way in-"   
  
Luke smiled. " Say no more."  
  
"Ah, the small town gossip chain never ceases to amaze me." mom said and took a bite of her burger. "So, you goin back to Stars Hollow High?" mom asked, after swallowing her burger.  
  
"Nah. In Arizona, I took extra courses and stuff. I didn't have any friends. So I finished early. Hey Luke. Can I get a burger and fries?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Coffee too?"   
  
"As if he has to ask." he says, looking at me.  
  
"You're as bad as those two." he set down a coffee mug and filled it to the brim.  
  
"Sorry. No one is as bad as Ice." he said.  
  
"Ice?" Jess asked.   
  
"Yeah. In 7th grade, he had a major crush on her, so he filled the Winter Carnival Ice Princess ballot box with Rory's name." mom said.  
  
"And she won, too." Robbie added.  
  
"Hence, Ice." Jess said.  
  
"Yes." I said. Jess looked tense and uncomfortable. I felt bad. I knew that Robbie just appeared out of nowhere for him. I sighed.  
  
"Rory! Rory!" Lane came in yelling my name.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"I got them back! I got them-" she trailed off as she realized who was sitting at the counter. "Is that Robbie?" she whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Lane Kim." he stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "May I say, you look more adorable than the last time I saw you."   
  
"Yes, you may." Lane said, when they finally pulled apart. He smiled.  
  
"Okay, guys. I gotta go tell Sookie what's going on." she said and finished the last sip of her coffee.  
  
"Why dont you just lick the cup?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Shut-up. It's great to have you home, kiddo." mom gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"So, you wanna go sit at a table?" Robbie asked. Before Lane could answer, he took her hand and led her to a table. Jess followed, but I stayed at the counter.  
  
"Hey Luke. Could you give Jess the day off? It's a one time thing. I just dont think he's happy with Robbie being here." I asked kind of quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I sensed that too. Just today and make sure he's home at 6 to change for dinner tonight." Luke said.  
  
"I promise." I said and walked over to the table. Lane and Robbie were on one side and Jess wa sitting across from Lane.  
  
"So? What did you get back?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"My CDs not to mention my freedom." she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Mama found out about Henry and she also found my hidden CDs. So she grounded me." she said.  
  
"That doesn't sound too good." Jess commented.  
  
"Yeah but I approached her calmly and we discussed the situation. And came to some pretty awesome compromises."   
  
"Which are?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I have to go to church every Sunday and I have to keep at least B's in all my classes. Henry broke up with me. But that's in exchange for a 9o'clock cerfew on weekdays, a midnight cerfew on weekends, allowance to date any non-Korean-doctor-wannabe and I can listen to my music. My beautiful music." she said happily.  
  
"I cant believe you got all that freedom from Mrs. Kim." I said shocked.  
  
"I know. It was kinda creepy, but I wasn't about to debate it anymore with her. Me and my freedom were out the door. So, what are we doing tonight?" she smiled.  
  
"Well, Jess and I have to go to the grandparents for dinner."  
  
"How did you get wrangled into that?" Robbie asked.  
  
"He laughed at me." I said.  
  
"She's a Gilmore. She can get me to do anything." he put an arm around my back/waist. I snuggled into his grip and felt comfortable.  
  
"Uh, I'm lost." Lane said.  
  
"She broke up with Dean this morning." Robbie filled her in.  
  
"Oh. And now you're with Jess?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm with Jess." I said and pulled myself a little closer to him and smiled.  
  
"Ha. That rhymed." Robbie pointed out. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You're simple minded." I said.  
  
"Ouch that hurt, Ice." he laughed.  
  
"Your grandparents go til like 9, right?" Robbie asked.  
  
"About that." I answered.  
  
"So, me and Lane will have fun on our own til then and after we can meet up and hang out."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. Is that okay, Jess?" I asked.  
  
"Yup. Fine with me." he got up.  
  
"Where you going?" I asked.  
  
"Back to work. I've been sittin for a while." he said.  
  
"You dont have to. Luke gave you the day off." I smiled and he sat back down.  
  
"Oh. You could've told me." he said.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." I grinned up at him.  
  
"So, what are you doing now?" Lane asked.  
  
"Lane, currently I am sitting." I smiled again.  
  
"Funny girl." Robbie laughed.  
  
"Well, since we're hanging out tonight, you should probably help Luke out here. Lane and Robbie could hang 'til later and I should go help mom." I said.  
  
"Yeah. Michel is probably annoying her to no end." Robbie said.  
  
"Maybe. I'll stay." I giggled.  
  
"No. Go. I think I'll go too. I wanna see Sookie." Robbie said. "If that's okay with you." he looked at Lane.  
  
"That is fine. I'll just go home and play on the computer. See if there's any CD's I'm missing." Lane said.  
  
"Okay. So, that's the plan. Break." Robbie said. We all laughed and stood up.   
  
I went to go pay for the food mom, Robbie and I ate. Jess stopped me. "I got it." he said and kissed my cheek.  
  
I went to the Inn and helped mom til about 5:30. I had to drive home because mom souldn't drive yet. When we got home, I went straight to my room to change. I opened the door and I found a blood red rose, sitting on my bed. It would have been sweet if it weren't for the card.  
  
'Rory- I loved you and I stil do. Love hurts and now it'll hurt you.  
  
-Dean'  
  
I was pretty creeped out. But I decided not to tell mom about it. 'Dean would never hurt me.' I thought. So I took to rose and put it in my top dresser drawer along with the card. I changed into a kind of short, black skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt with roses on it. I threw on some shoes and walked into the living room. Mom came down a few minutes later and we left to Luke's. We grabbed some coffee before we left for dinner. I had to drive, so Jess sat in the front seat and mom and Luke sat in the back. There was quiet chatter all the way there and continued all the way til we were at the door. Mom rang the bell and instead of a maid, Grandma answered.   
  
"Hello. Uh, Lorelai? What in heaven's name is on your arm?" Gandma asked.  
  
sorry i kinda rushed it at the end but i had bad writer's block. uh, so read plz n review. sry 4 the short chapter. Love you all.   
  
w/ love -  
  
Skittles 


	11. Superman Ice cream

Magical  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
  
"Uh, hello to you, too, mom. I'm good. No, Rory's good, too." I said.  
  
"Lorelai! I asked you a simple question. And why are the Ice-Man and a strange looking young man here?" she asked.  
  
"I would rather discuss this in the warm house. Plus, I wanna tell you and dad because I only wanna say it once." I said and she motioned for us to come in.  
  
"Well, you could've at least told us that we were having additional company." she said. We went into the living room and sat down.  
  
Dad walked in with a book in his hands. "Wonderful. Rory's here. Uh, who are your friends?"   
  
"Grandpa. I think you should sit down for this one." Rory said.  
  
"Alright." he took a seat next to mom and put the book on the end table next to him.  
  
"Dad, Mom. I have a cast on my arm-"   
  
Dad cut me off. "My God. Lorelai you have a cast on your arm What happened?"   
  
"Be quiet Richard. She's trying to tell us. Was it another yoga incesdent?" mom asked. She looked worried.  
  
"No, Ma. No yoga. See, I was walking through town and a car was coming and Luke pushed me out of the way in the knick of time. And I had to go to the hospital but everything's fine so there's no reason to worry." I lied. I looked over at Luke. He looked shocked that I had told my parents that big lie.  
  
"Luke. We are so greatful that you saved Lorelai." dad said.  
  
"Yes, Luke. If you ever need anything, we're here." mom added.  
  
"Thank you. But it really wasn't a big thing." Luke said.  
  
"And there's something else." I said.   
  
"What? Oh, God. Please dont tell me you're pregnant again." mom said.  
  
"Mom, I'm not pregnant. I'm dating Luke." I said and quickly took a deep breath, just waiting for the yelling to begin.  
  
"That's wonderful. We're very happy for you two." dad said.  
  
"Why are you happy? Why aren't you screaming?" I was really confused.  
  
"Hey!" Luke said. I think I offened him.  
  
"I didnt mean it like that. It's just they never approve of the things I do. I bet they dont like this outfit." I said.  
  
"We approve of Luke, not that you need our approval. We think he's a lovely man. And I think that outfit is just darling." mom said.  
  
'Oh no. Now I have to burn this outfit.' I thought. "Thanks mom." I smiled.  
  
"And now for my news." Rory cleared her throat. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Jess Maraino."   
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Jess?" I asked.  
  
"That was uncalled for." mom said.  
  
"Sorry, but he's never been that nice to me."   
  
"Mom." Rory shot me a warning glare. I mouthed 'sorry' to her.  
  
"Jess is 2 months older than me and he goes to Stars Hollow High." Rory said. She was trying to talk him up.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with your life, young man?" dad asked.  
  
The maid walked in. "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."   
  
"Thank you, Melissa." mom said and the maid left. "We can continue this at the table, Richard." mom added and stood. Dad led the group to the table and when we were all seated, he resumed the conversation.  
  
"I want to be a teacher. An eighth grade teacher, to be exact." Jess answered.  
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"When I was in eighth grade, I had the best teacher. She introduced me to classic literaute. Hemingway, C.S. Lewis, J.D Salinger. All these amazing writers. And I want to be able to change some kids life like she changed mine." Jess said and smiled.  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
'Wow. I never knew that about him. He's awesome.' I thought.  
  
"Well, I applaud you, young man. You certinly are going places in life. To be able to know exactly what you want out of life, is a monumentus feat." Grandpa said.  
  
"Thank you, sir." he said.   
  
The maid served dinner and we continued with the normal chatter about school and the Inn. Afterwards, Grandma conned us into having some ice cream.  
  
"What kind would you like? We have strawberry and chocolate and vanilla." the maid offered.  
  
"I'll have Superman." mom smiled. (a/n- if u havent had Superman ice cream, i suggest it. it's yummie)  
  
"We have strawberry and chocolate and vanilla. What kind would you like?" grandma ignored mom.  
  
"I would like strawberry, please." I said.  
  
"Me too." Jess said.  
  
"Uh, vanilla, please." Luke said.  
  
"I want a little bit of everything. Mix it up a little."  
  
"Fine, Lorelai." Grandma went into the kitchen and to tell the maid.  
  
"Yay! I get all of them." mom said and smiled.  
  
"You're impossible." Luke said.  
  
"I know. That's why you love me." mom smiled even wider and scooted closer to Luke.  
  
"And that's why I'm going insane." he put his arm around mom and smiled, too.  
  
"Here you go." grandma said and the maid served the ice cream.  
  
"Thank you." Jess said to the maid.  
  
'Wow. He's being polite.' I thought and ate my ice cream.   
  
After we were done, we said our goodbyes and left the Gilmore Mansion.  
  
"That was kinda fun." I said.  
  
"The second most fun time I've had in this house." mom said.  
  
"And the first time?" Luke asked as we got into the car. I drove, again.  
  
"When I was 15, right before I got pregnant. Mom wanted me to pose for this stupid portrait and I wouldn't stop scowling. She hired 3 different people to paint it and all 3 quit." mom laughed.  
  
"That's just mean." Luke said.   
  
"Ohh- Rory! Turn it up. Good song." mom said. It was 'She's Gonna Break Soon' by Less than Jake.  
  
"I hate this song. The video is badly shot." Jess said.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Luke said.  
  
"Aww. Clueless, just the way I like 'em." mom said and kissed Luke.  
  
"Eww. Mom dont make me come back there with the hose." Mom and Luke laughed.  
  
"The hose huh?" Luke laughed. I've never seen Luke happy like this before. Him and mom. They're like really happy. It's kinda gross. I pulled up infront of the diner. It was about 9 o'clock.  
  
"Mom? Can I go out with Lane and Jess and Robbie tonight?" I looked in the backseat.  
  
"Sure. Where you goin?" mom asked. We all got out of the car.   
  
"I dunno. I'll call you and let you know." I said.  
  
"Okay. Hey. Why's Lane suddenly allowed out? I haven't seen her in days." mom asked.  
  
"It's a long story that I will save for another time. I'm going home to change. Jess, walk over." I said and jumped back in the car. I drove off to the house.  
  
"Ah. Stupid step." I tripped over the step on my way up the porch stairs. I went inside and hit the answering machine. 'You have no new messages' it said.  
  
I went into my room and looked in the mirror. I looked myself over. I had roses on my shirt. Dean left a rose. I remembered that Dean had been in there. I left my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed the Kim's number, which I knew by heart.   
  
"Hello?" Lane answered.  
  
"Lane. Thank god it's you." I said.  
  
"Rory? What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine. Uh, would you be allowed to stay over here tonight?" I asked. I needed someone in the house with me because I figured mom would more than likely stay over at Luke's tonight.  
  
"Yeah. No problem. Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm good. So, where we going tonight?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Well, I heard about a band that's playing in Woodbarry. They seem pretty good. Locals. Think 'Simple Plan' meets 'Nirvana'." she said.  
  
"That sounds great. I'm gonna change. And I'll be by to pick you up. Is Robbie there?"   
  
"No but I'll call him and he'll be here." Lane said.  
  
"Okay. See ya in a few." I said and hung up. I couldn't stand the quiet so I turned on the music. It was on the current 'rock' hits and Lindsay Lohan was on.  
  
'... Cause you're it. You're the ultimate you....' It wasn't my angst but I turned it up anyways and went into my room to change.  
  
okie well, thats it. Review plz. I'll b ur bestest friend. :) 


	12. Have a Party and Trash the House

Magical  
  
In this Lorelai and Rory's POV's will happen at the same time but I cant write it like that so here it is:  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
I pulled on a green t-shirt and put on some jeans. Nothing special. We were just going to get sweaty, jumping up and down and I was trying to impress no one, so simple is good. I looked myself over again in the mirror and I looked half way decent. I left my hair down. 'It'll get gross but I'll just take a shower when I get home.' I thought. The radio was still on and Simple Plan was on. 'That's better then stupid Lindsay Lohan.' I thought.   
  
"....This is who I am and this is what I like. GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx rocking my room...." I sung along until I heard the door slam. I jumped.   
  
"Oh, God. Oh, God." I whispered to myself. I grabbed a high heeled shoe. It would be my only defense against whoever was in the house. I walked out of my room and bumped into someone. I screamed.  
  
"Rory? Are you okay?" Jess asked.  
  
"Jess. It's just Jess." I said out loud.   
  
"Yes. It's me." he laughed.  
  
"Oh, my God." I hugged Jess.  
  
"You feeling okay?"   
  
I let go. "Yeah. I thought you were Dean." As fast as the words tumbled out of my mouth, that's how long it took Jess to switch from happy to protective mode. I could tell because his eyes flickered and his jaw and fists clenched.  
  
"Why would Dean be here?" he asked, obviously trying to stay calm.  
  
"Oh. Uh, no reason." I tried to smile but it didnt work. I walked past him to get my coat.  
  
"No. Rory I know you're lying." he said and faced me.  
  
"How? Did I do the blinky thing? I always do the blinky thing." I said and put my coat on.  
  
"Stop. Why would Dean be here?" he asked again. He still sounded calm.  
  
"No reason. We should go. Lane and Robbie are waiting for us." I opened the door and walked outside.  
  
"I'll let it go now but when we come home, you're telling." he followed.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go." I said and hopped in the car.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jess asked quietly as I pulled up infront of Lane's house.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just been a long day." I sighed and Lane and Robbie, as if right on cue, came over to the car and hopped in.  
  
"You okay? You look bad." Lane said.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I said and pulled the car away from her house.  
  
"You know what I mean. What's wrong?" she persisted.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Life is wonderful. I love it. The birds are chirping." I said, sarcasticly.  
  
"You can't get it out of her. I tried and failed. It's a lost cause." We rode the rest of the ride in silence, apart from Lane's directions. We got out of the car when we got there.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Robbie pulled me aside as soon as we got inside.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go get drinks." Lane said and grabbed Jess' hand. She led him in the direction of bevrages.  
  
"I wanna know what's wrong. I wanna know now. I'm not Lane or Jess. I won't accept nothing as an answer." he said. We sat down at this little table we found.  
  
"It's something. But, I dont wanna talk about it now. I'll tell all of you when we go home. I just wanna forget everything now." I said.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. The minute we walk into your house, you're spilling. Got it, Ice?" he said.  
  
"Promise." I smiled. Jess and Lane came back, both holding 2 drinks.   
  
"Here you go. Soda for a princess." Jess said and sat down and handed me my soda.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
  
"And here's yours." Lane gave him the cup also. He took a sip.  
  
"So, this is the band?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yes. Let's jam." Lane got up and we did as instructed; we jammed.  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
  
The diner was deserted. No one was there. I watched Luke flip the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.  
  
"Jess sure was being nice tonight. What did you bribe him with?" I asked.   
  
"I told him I'd keep you away from him." he smiled.  
  
"Nice. So, uh, do you think I could stay here tonight?" I asked softly.  
  
Luke looked like a deer caught in head lights.  
  
"We dont have to DO anything. I just dont wanna go home to an empty house. I promise, I'll be a good girl and not do anything naughty." I said and raised my right hand.  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about." he muttered, but I heard him perfectly.   
  
"Why are you worried at all?" I asked.  
  
"I cant control myself when I'm with you."   
  
"You dont need to. I can handle you and anything you throw my way. Okay, probably not now, with Sammy." I said.  
  
"Sammy?" he stopped wiping the counter and looked at me.  
  
"My cast?" I gestured towards Sammy. He nodded. "But after that, don't think you have to censor yourself. Luke, you love me, annoying quirks and all. And I love you too. Just do what you think is right." I smiled up at him, from my coffee. He smiled and started wiping the counter again.  
  
"Thank you. Reassuring. I will." he said.  
  
"You will what?" I asked.  
  
"Do what I think is right." he said.  
  
"Duh. How special Ed am I?" I laughed. "You always do what's right. You always help me when I need it. And Rory too."  
  
"When do I help Rory?" he stopped wiping again.  
  
"When have you not? You're like a dad to that kid. I'm greatful." I looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"It's nothing big. Rory's an amazing kid. You should be proud." he said.  
  
I smiled. "I know. I never get tired of hearing that."   
  
"So," Luke paused. "You're staying?" I saw a hopeful glint in his eyes.   
  
"Yeah. I'm staying." I pulled out my cellphone to call Rory. I punched in Rory's cell number and she answered.  
  
"Hello?" she said. There was loud rock music in the background.  
  
"You went to a concert and didn't invite me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's this little band in Woodburry. They're kinda cool. So, did you want something?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Would I be able to trust you and Jess alone for a night?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
"I guess, sure. Why?" I heard the music lessen, so I figured that she went to a room or something.  
  
"Because I'm staying at Luke's tonight. So, are you sure? I can come home."   
  
"No, that's okay. I'll have Lane and Robbie stay too. Will that make you feel better?"   
  
"Actully, yes. Now, remember have a party and trash the house."   
  
"I'll get right on it when I get home. See you tomarrow."   
  
"Bye, sweetie." I hung up and sighed.  
  
"So, Jess is staying there?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, he is."   
  
"And you're staying here?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." I smiled and Luke kissed me.  
  
Okay- I know. Tht was a short chptr. Sry. But there was nothing more to do there. Okay, well, as always, your reviews are appecicated. Seeyaz  
  
Love-  
  
Skittles 


	13. Hello Columbus

Magical   
  
I'm so sorry. It's been a while since I last posted and I'm really sorry. But, I've been swamped with skool work n drama. Family drama, friend/ boyfriend drama. I dont wanna deal with it ne more. GRR! but ne ways- I'll post now and try 2 post more than I have been. So enjoy.  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
"God, I'm so tired." Lane said from the backseat.  
  
"I know. Me, too." Jess agreed.  
  
"I'm going straight to bed." I said.  
  
"Nuh-uh. You're gonna talk to us when we get inside. I wanna know what's wrong." Robbie insisted. We pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car, followed by the rest of them.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it. It's nothing." I pulled out my keys and walked up the front porch. I opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"It's something, if you're so avoidy about it. Ror, it's me." Jess said, sincerely, but I blew him off and went into my room.   
  
Robbie followed me. "I dont think so. You're gonna tell me what's going on. I wanna know and I'm not leaving 'til you tell me."   
  
I wanted to tell him. I knew that Robbie cared about me. And so did Jess and Lane. But how would they react? What would Jess and Robbie do to Dean? I didnt want him to get hurt.  
  
"Fine." I went over to my drawer and pulled out the note and rose.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.   
  
I handed him the note. "This is what's wrong with me. Read it."   
  
He stared at it for a few moments and then looked back to me. "Are you sure it's from Dean?" he asked. I nodded and he left my room. He headed in the direction of his coat that he had hung up only moments before.   
  
"What are you doing? Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." he said and Jess stood up. Lane was still sitting on the couch.   
  
"What happened?" Jess asked and I'm quite sure why, but I couldn't look at him.  
  
Robbie handed him the note and he mirrored Robbie's previous actions. He looked at the note, up at me, back at the note and went to get his coat.  
  
"Jess, no." I said.  
  
"Why not Rory? He threatened you. What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"I-I dont know. But you cant go out there. Dont. Please." I knew it was a low-blow, but my sad face and soft voice were the only things that could stop Jess.   
  
"Fine." he hung his coat back up and came over to me. He took me in a hug and asked if I was okay.   
  
"Yeah. I think so." I said and hugged him tighter. Admist all the hugging and talking, I guess Robbie showed Lane the note.  
  
"Rory this is serious." she said and held the note out to me.   
  
I took the small slip of paper and held it in my hand and stared at it; reading the words over and over again. I didn't know what to do.  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
  
We were still sitting in the diner; talking and laughing. Just doing nothing, but we were having a great time.   
  
I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Oh God, Luke. It's like 2 in the morning. Now I feel so bad. You gotta open the diner in 3hours."   
  
"It's okay. I can open later if I want. But let's go upstairs." he said.  
  
"Why, Lucas Danes, are you trying to get me in bed?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe. What would you say to that?"   
  
"Um, I would say, point the way Columbus cause you're gonna discover new territory." I smiled wickedly and stood up. Luke and I walked upstairs and I took off my shoes.  
  
"Geez, get comfortable."  
  
"Not to worry. I will." I smiled and climbed into Luke's bed.  
  
"Oh, um, I think I'll sleep on the couch." he stammered.  
  
"Oh come on. We're mature. Plus, you're my boyfriend and I dont think my parents would mind." I laughed.  
  
"Alright." he crawled into the bed next to me. He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. His heart was beating pretty fast.  
  
I sighed. "I like this. What is wrong with me? Why did it take me so long to realize you were here?" I asked.  
  
"I dont know. But I'm kinda glad it did becasue I wouldn't have appreciated it as much. I'm happy with the way things are."  
  
"Me too. But, It's just this could've happened a long time ago."   
  
"Hey. Dont worry about it. It's not a problem. We're here now. Concentrate."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I am." I rolled on top of him and grinned wickedly.   
  
Okie- SO sry. This is such a short chapter. But I'll write more reallie soon. Promise.   
  
w/ love-  
  
Skittles 


	14. Luke, My Almost Dad

Magical   
  
Thanks so much 4 the reviews. I love u all. But u dont wanna hear me babble so on with my story!  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
I collapsed on my bed, on my stomach and thought long and hard about what I should do.   
  
"So, Ror? Whatcha gonna do?" Lane asked softly and sat on the chair next to my bed.  
  
"I dont know Lane. This is Dean. This is my Dean. Stars Hollow's Dean. The sweet bag boy from Doose's. What can I do?" I sat up.   
  
"I think you should tell your mom. She'll be able to help. She'll know what to do."  
  
I reached for the cordless just as it rang. I looked at Lane oddly. It was 1am, who would be calling?  
  
"Hello?" I squeaked into the phone.   
  
"Why do you look so scared Rory? It's just me." DEAN! It was Dean on the other end.  
  
"Dean?" I asked.  
  
"It's just me, Ror. Why do you look so afraid. I won't hurt you. Much." he said and I hung up the phone.   
  
"Dean?" Lane asked. I nodded my head quickly before I dissolved into tears.   
  
"Jess! Robbie!" Lane yelled into the other room. She picked up the phone and dailed. Roobie and Jess both walked into the room. I wiped my tears and Jess sat down on the bed with me. He took me into his arms.  
  
"Damnit Lorelai! Answer your cell." Lane yelled and hung up the phone.  
  
"She's at Luke's. I'll call there." Jess said and took the phone from Lane.  
  
"What happened?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Uncle Luke? Where's Lorelai?" Jess asked into the phone.  
  
"Well, wake her up. It's an emergency. No, she's fine. We're all fine. Just give her the damn phone."  
  
There was a pause and then I heard, "Lorelai? You need come home. Just come home. I'll explain then. No, she's fine. She's not hurt, I promise. Okay. Bye." Jess hung up the phone.  
  
"What did she say?" I asked.  
  
"She's on her way now."   
  
"Oh my God. What if he tries to hurt my mom? Oh my God." I said and a fresh batch of tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"She'll be fine. Luke'll insist on goin with her. Now, please, tell me what happened." Jess asked calmly.  
  
"Dean called." was all I managed to say. 'What if he did hurt mom? What if Luke doesn't go with her? I have to find her.' I thought. I got off the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I have to go get mom. He'll try something. What if he-" the tears rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"She'll be fine and here in no time. Come on. Let's get some coffee on. She'll need some when she gets here." Jess guided me into kitchen. Lane and Robbie followed but went into the living room instead. Jess stopped by the coffee maker and looked for the coffee and a filter. Then he filled up the pot and put it in the maker.  
  
"Ror?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." I said, as equally soft.  
  
"You know it'll be okay right?" he turned and looked at me.  
  
"I dont know that. No one knows that. What if he tries something?"  
  
"He won't. I won't let him near you and your mom has Luke. So, you'll both be fine. I promise." he said.  
  
"Don't promise me that. What if mom's at work and he-he like kills her or something? Or if I'm on the bus. He knows my routine." I was so worried.  
  
"I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens. Okay?" he asked and before I could give a reply I heard "RORY!"  
  
"That's mom." I ran into the living room and saw mom and Luke standing there in their pj's.   
  
"Did I wake you up? Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said.  
  
"Sweetie, hunnie. What's wrong and why did I have to rush here? What's going on? Are you okay?" she hugged me.  
  
"Mom. I had a vistor. An unwelcome one."   
  
I took a deep breath. I grabbed the letter off of the table and handed it to mom. She read it and said "From Dean?"   
  
"Yep. From Dean. And he called me about 20 minutes ago. He asked me why I looked so afraid. He could see me. There's camera in my room or something." I hugged my mom.  
  
"Did he come over? Did you see him?" mom asked.  
  
"No he didnt. And I haven't seen him since earlier when I broke up with him."   
  
Luke gave me a huge hug. "It'll all work out.Don't worry about it, kid. It'll be okay." I gave him a weak smile. I wasn't naive enough to think it would all be okay, but I shook my head.  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
  
"I think I should call your dad." I said.  
  
"No, that's okay. You're here. Luke's here. That's enough." Rory said.   
  
I looked over to Luke and he looked so happy. Rory had just basiclly called him her dad. He was beaming.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I apperciate that, but I think maybe your father should still be here."  
  
"I agree." I picked up the cordless and dialed Chris' number.  
  
"Hello?" it was Sherry.  
  
"Um, hi. Is Chris around?" I asked.  
  
"Lorelai? It's one in the morning, for god's sake." she cried.  
  
"Thanks for the time. How bout the weather? I didnt ask what time it is. I asked to speak to Chris. Is he there?" I asked.   
  
"There's no need for the attitude. And what do you want anyway?"   
  
"I wanna speak to the father of my kid. Is he there?" I was growing impactient.  
  
"Here he is." she said.  
  
"Lore?" he asked.  
  
"Hey. How's it goin?" I asked.  
  
"It's going. How about yourself?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm good. How fast can you get to Stars Hollow?" I asked.  
  
"How many laws do I have to break getting there?" he asked seriously. I could hear rustling in the background. He was getting dressed.  
  
"As many as possible. Rory needs you here now. I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. You know that Chris."  
  
" I know. Gimme an hour and I'll be there."  
  
"Alright. Thanks."   
  
"Bye." he hung up.  
  
"Dad's coming?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah. He'll be here in an hour."   
  
"But it takes like two just to get to Hartford." Robbie said.  
  
"There's like no traffic and Chris drives like a maniac." I sighed. "Is there any coffee made?" I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Told you." I heard Jess say.  
  
"Told her what? What did he tell you?" I asked Rory.  
  
"To make coffee. He said that you would want some." she smiled.  
  
"Ahh, smart boy. I think I may like you after all." I grabbed the coffee pot and poured me a huge cup. It was steamy, so I could tell it was just put on. I took a huge gulp and sighed with satisfaction.   
  
"So, what all happened?" I asked.  
  
"Dean left Rory a letter and a rose and then he called her." Jess said. We walked back into the living room.  
  
"When did you get the letter?"   
  
"Like before we went to grandma and grandpa's." Rory said.  
  
"Rory! Why didn't you tell me?" I set the coffee cup down on the coffee table.  
  
"I didnt want you to worry."   
  
"Well, I'm sure glad you prevented that from happening." I said sarcasticly and smiled.  
  
"I didnt think Dean would do that." she said quietly.  
  
"I understand. I do, really. But never ever keep these things from me, okay?"   
  
"Alright."   
  
Okie- end chapter. Love it or h8 it i NEED feedback. I dont care if you flame me or what bc all critisicm is apperciated. w/ love always- Skittles 


	15. Slimey Carrots and Christopher

Magical   
  
Heyy u guys. How u all doin? Hopefullie ur in a good mood or u'll flame the hell outa me, so b cheerie! :) I love writing this story. It keeps me away from real life and I'm thankful for every distraction. Elyssa, on behalf of all authors thnx for taking the time to be here. I apperciate the AWESOME review. Me and my story thnk u for sayin a those nice things about us. smile:-), i love ur stories too. They're great! Thank you too for readin this fic. Now, on with the story-  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
(About an hour later)-  
  
"Your dad should be here soon, right?" Luke asked. He looked really uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, yeah. Really soon." I looked out the window and didn't see anything. Luke and I were sitting on the couch. Mom was in the kitchen with Robbie and Lane making coffee and tea and finding some snacks. Jess was sitting right at y feet. It made me feel good and kinda guilty because he had stayed by my side the whole time. He looked so tired.  
  
"Jess, why don't you go to sleep?" I said. He had his head laying on the couch cushion,by my feet.  
  
He lifted his head a little bit. "Why? Are you tired?"   
  
"No, but you are. You should sleep."  
  
"Nah. I'm fine." he layed his head back down.   
  
"Coffee, for the angel, tea, for my baby. And baby carrots for all." mom said and she handed Luke and I our drinks and set down the carrots.  
  
"Thank you, mom." I yawned. I took a carrot. "Eww, mom. These are slimey. How old are they?"  
  
"I dunno." she looked at the package. "Hey, Luke? How long is too long to be in the frige for carrots?"   
  
"Why?" Luke asked, increduosly.  
  
"Is a year bad?"   
  
"Yes, Lore, that's a little too long for carrots."  
  
"Then drop the carrot, Ror. These expired in '99." mom said and dropped the bag of carrots in the garbage.  
  
"You're trying to poison me, aren't you?" I asked and threw the carrot away. I yawned again.  
  
"Go to sleep, sweetie. You look tired." mom said.  
  
"Yeah. You look dead. It's almost 2:30." Lane yawned.  
  
"You guys can go crash in my room. I'm gonna wait for my dad to get here. Make sure he's okay."   
  
"Yeah. Why don't you go set up stuff on the floor. You know where the extra blankets and pillows and stuff are, right Lane?" mom asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Come'on Robbie. Jess." Lane tapped Jess' shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked, sleepily.  
  
"We're gonna go to bed."   
  
"Okay. Come on Ror." Jess grabbed my hand.  
  
"I'm gonna stay and wait for my dad." I said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll stay too."  
  
"Jess, you look dead. I'll be in there in a little while."  
  
"Nope. I'm staying here." Jess insisted.  
  
"Fine." I said and took a sip of my coffee.  
  
"Good. Fine." Jess smiled and drew lazy circles on my leg. We all sat there for a few minutes until I heard dad's motorcycle in the driveway.  
  
"Dad?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I think so. I dont think Taylor has a hog and is riding it at 2 in the morning." mom said. There was a knock on the door and I answered it.  
  
"Hey dad." I hugged him.  
  
"Hey, sweetie."   
  
"Chris? Why didn't you bring the car? It's gotta be cold out there." mom asked when we went into the living room.  
  
"Sherry told me if I had to run off to you two in the middle of the night, I could take my own car and since I only have the bike..." he said.  
  
"Aww, dad. I'm so sorry. I told you you shouldn't have bothered him." I said to mom.  
  
"How did I know Sherry was gonna be the no hoes wearin' witch again?"   
  
"Huh?" me and dad both asked.  
  
"Never mind." mom shook her head.  
  
"O-kay. Well, dad, come sit down. Have some coffee." I handed dad my half-full cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks hun. Now, what's wrong? Why did I have to rush here in the middle of the night?" he took a sip of the coffee.  
  
"Uh, I broke up with Dean." I said.  
  
"When?"   
  
"Earlier today. Well, actully, yesterday."  
  
"I never liked him anyways. He seemed to dumb to date my Harvard-bound baby." dad smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah. And since now she's dating Jess, he's harassing her." dad threw a concerned look at me.  
  
"He hasn't hurt me or anything."   
  
"And he won't." Jess spoke up. "But, he wrote her a letter and was threatning her. Then he called earlier. He was watching Rory."   
  
"Who are you?" dad asked, looking pointedly at Jess.  
  
"I'm Jess, sir. Rory's boyfriend." he said. Dad starred at Jess. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm dead-tired."   
  
Dad smiled at Jess and looked at Luke. He frowned. "Why are you here?"   
  
"Because I want him to be." mom said. I guess she could feel the tension, as did I.  
  
"Huh." dad said. He had like a stare down with Luke and then looked away. "We'll call the cops in the morning?" dad asked.  
  
"Yes, we will. But now we're gonna go to sleep. But Rory wouldn't sleep unless we were all here." mom said.  
  
I guess that was partly true. I wanted the people who were closest to me in my house,but also mom said this to justify Luke and Jess being there.  
  
"Well, Jess and I are gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomarrow." I pulled Jess to his feet and we walked into my room. Lane and Robbie were sleeping on the floor, next to each other, under the same blanket.   
  
"Which side do you want?" Jess asked.  
  
"Um, let's sleep in the middle. " he smiled over at me and I crawled in bed. You'd think having him constantly by me would be annoying, but it wasn't. It was actully kinda nice.  
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. (well, the best kind of hug you can manage laying down.) "Thank you for being with me today. I know it's really hard. And you shouldn't have to deal with this but, thanks." I said softly because I knew Lane and Robbie were on the floor below us and I didnt wanna wake them.  
  
"What's hard is not going over to Dean's house and ripping out his throat. That's what's hard. Being here with you, is a fairly easy task." he smiled.   
  
"Well, thank you anyways."   
  
"I dont do well with thanks, but you're welcome." he pulled the blanket up over us, up to my chin. I turned over and turned off the light.  
  
"I love you." I whispered in his ear when I turned back over.  
  
"I know." he said and I giggled and sighed.  
  
"I love you, too." he kissed my temple and I drifted to sleep.  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
  
I felt the tension in the living room after Jess and Rory went to bed.  
  
"You let our daughter go to bed with that... that kid?" Chris asked, somewhat angry.  
  
"Chris, dont start." I said and walked into the kitchen to get some more coffee.  
  
"Dont start? Dont start?" he laughed, ruefully. "That kid is just like me. I know where that relationship is going."   
  
"That's my nephew you're talking about." Luke suddenly appeared. 'I thought he was still in the living room' I thought.  
  
"So it's your fault he's here?" Chris asked Luke, turning to him.  
  
"Don't attack Luke. I do have some control over my kid." I poured the coffee into a bigger mug and put the empty mug in the sink.  
  
"OUR kid, Lorelai. Why did you even ask me to come here? You dont need me here." he yelled.  
  
"Rory wanted you here. If you dont wanna be here for your daughter, then leave. But if you wake her up Christopher, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"I'll help." Luke muttered under his breath.  
  
"Dont start with me diner guy. Why are you here? You're just the guy who serves the coffee. Go home and take your nephew with you." Chris spat out at Luke.  
  
"Christopher. He has more of a right to be here than you do."   
  
"And why's that?"   
  
"Who was there when Rory took her first steps? Who took care of her when she had the chicken pox when I had to work? Who made her a coffee-cake for her birthday? That was all Luke. He's the father you never gave her. The father you didnt think she deserved. Sleep on the couch or go home for all I care. But dont stand there and insult my boyfriend." I said and stomped into the living room and up to my bedroom. I heard footsteps coming up a few minutes later and then a knock on the door.   
  
"If that's you Chris, I swear." I said.  
  
"Lore, it's me." Luke said.   
  
"Oh, well, come in." I said.  
  
Luke opened the door and walked in. He timidly looked at me and then at the bed.  
  
"The bed's not gonna bite you, Luke." He sat down and took my hand. "I'm so sorry Chris said all those things about you. About Jess."   
  
"It's okay. Thank you for saying all those great things about me."  
  
"It's the truth, Luke. You were always there. You always dropped whatever you were doing if me and Rory needed something. You made it easier for her not having Chris around."  
  
"I love Rory. She might as well be my kid. I'd do anything for her. I love you, too. But maybe Chris is right. Maybe Jess and I should leave. We're not family. Actully."  
  
"You're as close as we have to family. You, Robbie, Jess, Lane. And if it wasn't like 4am, Sookie would be here too." I smiled.  
  
"As long as you want me here, I'll stay."   
  
"I want you here. It's him I'm skeptical of."  
  
"We should get some sleep. Big, long day ahead of us tomarrow." Luke said. I pulled back the covers and slipped down into them. He did the same. Kissed me and we both fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*okie I'm done with this chapter. Let me know if u wanna hang me 4 writin this horrible fic or continue b/c it rox  
  
w/love-  
  
Skittles 


End file.
